Kimberly The Vampire Slayer
by Wishbear-chan
Summary: Just like the title says. Kim had to go back for a reason, right?
1. Kimmie Come Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, but you smart people figured that out already.  
  
Author Notes: This story was created over me and my friend making fun of psychotic crossovers and this idea popped up and snowballed into this. This is only a trail run and if you like it I already have ideas for the rest, if you don't I'll give it a nice funeral and be on my way to work on other stories. Anyway I would really appreciate feedback, mostly because this is my first PR fic and I really didn't watch much of the show after Kim left.  
  
One girl in each generation. except for when one dies and is brought back to life during multiple occasions.  
  
'Why won't she leave me alone?' The prey's feet pounded the ground in a continuous rhythm. Each tree limb was pushed out of the way and peach colored benches were leapt over easily. The prey took dangerous turns trying to loose its follower.  
  
Reaching a clearing next to the moonlit lake silence prevailed; the prey did not hear the rough breathing from its predator before or the soft footfalls from its run. Wild eyes scanned across the perfectly mowed grass and the softly lapping water. The prey never heard a warning before its body was flung into the rain soaked ground. The prey flipped on to its two legs to see the small form of its predator.  
  
Predator smiled and the fight ensued. Each kick Prey threw was skillfully blocked and dodged by the 5'3" predator. Every punch was countered leaving the prey in growing pain, until the predator grew tired and dropped to the ground sweeping the prey's legs from under it. Predator sent the sharpen projectile at the chest of the prey. 'You can't go anywhere in California anymore.' And with the thought Prey deteriorated into nothing but dust blowing in the wind.  
  
Predator stood brushing the caramel shoulder length hair away from her face. A digital version of 'Ode to Joy' escaped the pocket of her baby pink hoddie.  
  
"Hello." Pause. "Hi Nigel, what you need?" Pause. "Why's Rocky visiting?" Pause. "Ok, ok. I'll be there in fifteen." Pause. "Yes I'll bring hoggies."  
  
Kimberly the Vampire Slayer  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart stepped into the two bedroom apartment to see three people sitting around the living room eating popcorn: Rocky Desantos, Aisha Campbell, and Nigel Darcy; London born 38 year old breaded red head. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"I'm hurt," Rocky grabbed his chest as if fatally wounded, "being treated like scum by one of my favorite girls."  
  
"Rocky, you're one of my favorite kinds of scum. I just didn't know anyone knew I was in Angel Grove, let alone knew where I was staying." She dropped the greasy white paper bag in front of the human garbage disposal.  
  
"Well," a highly London accented voice spoke, "It appears young Miss Campbell here works part time at one those travel agencies here, and while helping a friend test out one of his computer programs," the two girls locked eyes and Kim mouthed 'Billy?' Aisha just nodded. "She discovered your name on a few of the rental documents."  
  
"Oh." The beautiful nineteen year old black girl's face, although normally smiling, was pulled into a slight scowl.  
  
"You think that if one of my best friends returned home I would at least get a phone call or something."  
  
"I'm sorry Aisha, but I just got here this morning, and it was a bit of a spur of the moment thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Trust me Sha, if I knew I was going to be here a week ago, you would've been one of the first people to know."  
  
"Oh in that case." Aisha leapt over to the shorter woman, and the two hugged squealing about how good it was to see each other.  
  
Rocky, once finished with his sandwich, picked up Kim and spun her around. "Desantos, you put me down," she was able to yell between laughs.  
  
Once firmly on the ground she fell against the couch, "So what have you two been doing?"  
  
"School and work, mostly," Aisha said, "Still trying to be a zoologist."  
  
"That's great Sha." Rocky leaned over across Kim, grabbing an open bag of Salt and Vinegar Chips. "Me, Jason, and Tommy," he spoke between bites of the salty mess, "are opening up our dojo, grand opening in two weeks."  
  
Kim's smile strained on Tommy's name but no one seemed to of noticed. "That's wonderful Rocky. I really miss those guys."  
  
"Great," Her head shot up as Rocky continued to run his mouth, "then you won't mind the whole gang being her tomorrow night."  
  
"WHAT!?" Nigel and Kim both seemed to stop breathing after their little spout of surprise. "Here?" Rocky nodded. "Why?" He shrugged, as Aisha mumbled something about boys being dropped on their head as a baby. Rocky seemed to look around at the two hyperventilating humans.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can reschedule if it's not ok with you and your boyfriend." Kim reeled back as if physically hit.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Brown eyes turned to the gray eyes of a man eighteen years her senior. "Nigel," she said with grotesque emphasize, "is far from being a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, so what is he?" As Rocky talked Aisha seemed to be busy slamming her open palm onto her forehead, muttering something about shooting apes.  
  
"He's a business partner," Kim said, "Of sorts."  
  
"Business partner?" Aisha's eyebrow shot up. "What business are you in?" Kimberly smiled at her long time friend.  
  
"Oh you know the usual. Helping people."  
  
"Well," Aisha stood dragging Rocky with her, "it's late. Better let you sleep. You will be here tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Day 7:42 pm  
  
"Ok, Aisha said they were coming at eight. She's bringing everything, so we just have to be here." Kimberly looked at Nigel, and then slumped into the cushion of an overstuff chair. "I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Do what?" He asked adjusting the knot on his orange and blue striped tie. Kim gave him a look that said I-can-not-believe-I'm-stuck-with-someone- so-fashion-deficient.  
  
"Take the tie of Darcy; this isn't a meeting with the council." She picked up a dark blue pillow and started tossing it up in the air. Nigel watched as the pillow met airspace four times in a row before he questioned her again. Sighing she replied, "I can't face Tommy and Kat."  
  
Sitting down in front of her he looked up into her face, "I'm sorry Kim. I know the letter hurt."  
  
Dingdong  
  
"I'll get it, Nigel," she said getting up and walking towards the front door. Stopping at the half wall, separating the hallway from the living room, she turned towards him inquiring, "We did hide all the." He interrupted her with a nod and she proceeded to the door. She opened the door to reveal three beautiful women; one of Asian descent and two of African.  
  
Trini, the first at the door, quickly handed her a pile of movies and stepped into the heated apartment. She was swiftly followed by Tanya and Aisha who were muttering something along the lines of, "Its Southern California and its fifty degrees and raining." Once the three threw their coats in the hall closet they ran into the living room, joining Nigel in his quest for an unbroken chip.  
  
Before entering, Trini grabbed Kim and pulled her to the side with her patent concern face in place. "Are you ok, Kim?"  
  
"I'm fine Trin. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because the man you've loved from the moment you saw him is about to walk through that door, possibly with Kat. And after the letter incident." Kim promptly cut her off.  
  
"Trini, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." The yellow rangers hand landed on the shorter girl's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure?" The two shared equally worried expressions, before Kim replaced hers with determination and went into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, besides its just one night, I'll survive." With a sigh Trini shook her head and followed.  
  
A half hour later the room held ten rangers and one British native. Two pink rangers avoided each other like the plague (cliché) and as the door bell rang for the fifth time that night, Aisha was told by Kim to get the door as her and Tanya were setting up the new DVD player. "You're late Tommy." 


	2. Yellow Learns First

A/N: To all you wonderful reviewers thank you so much; it's always nice to not get flamed. Anyways if you read the reviews you probably figured out that KimberliAisha is my psycho friend who help start this alteration on the Power Ranger reality, I'd also like to note that she helped a lot with the end, for some reason I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter.  
  
I'd like to say to one of my readers that, no Kim isn't replacing Kendra. I kind of figured it would be alright to say that I'm bumping up everything that happen in PR by two years, I'm not changing anything in the plot, it's just they have slightly better video games and window programs. Trust me you all will find out why later. So I better start the story before you guys tell me to shut up.  
  
P.S. The words between the *'s are voice over, but I'm sure all you smart people could've figured that out without my help.  
  
Kimberly the Vampire Slayer Chapter 2  
  
"You're late Tommy."  
  
"Well, Sha I had trouble fin-"  
  
"No you didn't," she said interrupting him. "But we won't talk about why you're later than usual, at least not right now." She grabbed his arm dragging him in, and placing him next to the original pink ranger. "Everyone sit and prepare to watch one of the scariest movies of all time, in wide screen." She plopped down next to Rocky and signaled for Tanya to hit play.  
  
About an hour later the guys were bored. Jason, Tommy, and Zach were tossing a ball around; Aisha and Trini were talking, stopping every so often by Aisha turning towards the screen screaming 'Oh come on!' Kim, Tanya and the rest of the boys were playing poker on the floor. Kat, being the only one never to see 'The Exorcist' before, was completely engrossed in the movie.  
  
Everything was pretty normal, except for Tommy glancing at Kim for the 38th time of that night, and having Kim look back at him precisely a second after he turned away. For Trini and Aisha, the only observant members of the group, it was great entertainment.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kim rose to get it, "Pizza's here." She flung the door open to be met with not only the acne covered face of the pizza boy, but also three vampires, one holding the struggling boy by the neck.  
  
"Can the Slayer come out to play?" hissed the one holding the teenager. Kim leaned over and looked around the corner, checking to see if her friends were occupied. Seeing that the room full of ex-superheroes were too self involved to realize the innate danger outside she turned to the vamps.  
  
The one to the right showed of his fangs in a grin, and the left one mumbled about cashing in big. 'Oh, so there's a demonic hit out on me. Goody.' "Okay let's do this fast; if that pizza's cold Rocky is going to have a fit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud crash rang through out the apartment. "What the hell was that?" Tommy jumped up slipping into fearless leader mode, and was quickly followed by Jason. When the group reached the source of the sound, the were greeted with the sight of Kim bent down with three extra large pizza boxes in one hand, and helping the pizza boy up with her other hand.  
  
"Kim, what happened?" Jason asked grabbing the pizza boy's other arm.  
  
"Oh, you know," she said waving her hand around.  
  
Eyebrows drawn and arms crossed, Tommy stared at her, "No, we don't." Kim sighed and looked at the pizza boy pleadingly, trying her best to not let anyone from the group notice her look. "I uh tripped. When um, I was, you know, gettin' her, uh her change." Tommy's face darkened as he saw Kim's smile twitch as she shook her head and let the kid keep the few dollars he was going to hand her. Rocky shot forward and grabbed the pizza from the girl and almost everyone followed him inside.  
  
Kim moved to go inside, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice laced with concern. "What's goin' on Kim?" She turned to look at familiar brown eyes.  
  
"It's nothing Tommy." She stepped towards the door, but he stepped into her path. His callused hands gently cupped her face and he bent down to look at her cinnamon eyes.  
  
"Kim you can tell me anything, what's going on?" Her eyes shut as she inhaled the chilly night air and his unmistakable sent of rain and sweat. Shaking her head she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Please believe me. Nothing that concerns you is happening Tommy. Don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry?" His hands dropped from her face to lay lifelessly at his side. "Don't worry?"  
  
"Yes, Thomas, don't worry. I'm a big girl, remember?" She turned grabbing the door handle.  
  
"I always worry about you, Beautiful." She sighed and turned towards the tall martial artist.  
  
"That right was given up three years ago." Not seeing his flinch she left outside on the porch of the ground apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She slowly walked into the over crowded buildings. In one corner she saw three young teenagers going through different back flips and dance steps. She noticed the added arcade games to the right. She also saw three old friends and a newer friend, Trini, Billy, Adam, and Tanya, sitting at a familiar round table. At the bar she saw a short smiling man serving a fifteen year old an orange colored drink. "Ernie!' Kimberly smiled as she reached the bar and leaned over to hg the stout owner. "I thought you gave this place away."  
  
"I did, but I couldn't stay away." He smiled and returned to his work behind the counter. "So when did you return?"  
  
"A few days ago. Hey Ernie can I have a kiwi-strawberry smoothie?" He grinned as he grabbed one of the blenders. He watched her at her oblivious old friends.  
  
"Anything for you Pinkie." Her head whipped around with one eyebrow delicately raised, he just returned it with one of his all knowing smiles. "You know after you left nothing seemed the same."  
  
"Oh I don't know." She disregarded what he said with the wave of her hand, "Everything seems okay to me."  
  
"Ok, sure, but when you left it was as if an energy left and everything changed. Your friends," she turned to look at the ones sitting down talking, "this place, the mall, heck, it even seemed like the Power Rangers lost something." Kim was thankful that Ernie couldn't see the shock written all over face as she heard his last words. "Here's your drink, Kim."  
  
Composing herself she grabbed the drink and paid the man. Walking over to her friends, Trini and Billy gave her a big smile and moved over so she would have a seat between the two. Turning towards Billy she said, "You ever get the feeling that Ernie knows more than he's letting on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He called me Pinkie and said even the Power Rangers seemed to change when I left." Adam started choking on his drink and Tanya unconsciously pounded on his back until he was able to breath correctly again. The other three bent over to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Well," Billy said bringing their attention to him, "if anyone figured it out it would have been him." Their eyes expanded as he went on, "How many times has he seen us convenient run out of here right before an attack was broadcast."  
  
"Ok change of subject." Trini turned to Kim, "How long are you staying?"  
  
"Well if all goes right, just a few months. Then I'll be in merry ol'London for a few weeks, and then hopefully back her permanently. Or Sunnydale, or maybe LA."  
  
"What's in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Oh just this girl name Buffy, she helped me out a few summers ago. We became pretty good friends after that." She returned to her smoothie until Billy asked,  
  
"What's in LA?"  
  
My cousin and this guy Angel, he's Buffy's ex. He helped me out a couple months after I met Buffy." Trini leaned over looking at Kim.  
  
"And what exactly did you need so much help with?"  
  
"I'll tell you later you Trini."  
  
"Oh do any of us get to hear what's going on?" She turned around to see Tommy and Kat standing right behind her.  
  
"Hello." She turned finishing the last of her drink. Tommy stared at her back waiting for an answer. "I'm sure everyone will find out in their own time, Thomas," she said with an air of formality and calmness, not usually associated with her, "But I'm running late and I have to leave." She turned towards Kat with a strained smile plastered on her face. "Here, you can have my seat Kat." Kim quickly walked off leaving the group a bit surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Billy, how many patents are you working on?" Jason asked as he picked up a small blinking cube emitting a low whistle.  
  
"Forty-six, why?" Billy sat down at one of work benches in the small lab. Trini sat down across from him turning around to look at the computer program he was in the middle of setting up.  
  
"I still want my flying car Billy," she said. Zach dropped down next to Jason as the man sat down on the ground.  
  
"So," he said looking up at Trini, "four out of five ain't bad. Where is our little Kimmy?"  
  
"She said she had something to do with Nigel, but she'll try to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"Do you think Kimmy's alright?" Trini just rolled her eyes as she got up to go get a drink. When she came back she discovered the having a complex conversation on the art of spying.  
  
"So you're going to follow her around for the next week?" She sat down taking a sip of her soda, "Isn't that against the law?"  
  
"It's only against the law if she finds out," Zach quipped. Jason shook his head as the other two stared down the boy.  
  
"Oookay. Guys I really think you should relax, you're talking about Kim here. You remember, the girl who threatened your life Jason in third grade, because she thought you were pickin' on Billy." Jason nodded rubbing his upper arm reminiscing about a past bruise. "She's strong and she'll tell us what's going on when she's ready." She turned to leave but stopped with a giggle saying, "Or at least me."  
  
"What did you guys do to her in Geneva?" Billy asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stake in hand she ran down the darken streets of Angel Grove. The vampire stayed five steps in front, never gaining or losing his pace. She leapt over downed trash cans and boxes in her pursuit. "You ran track in high school, didn't cha?" Kim screamed at him as the blond vamp ran towards Angel Grove's park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aisha kicked the side of the '95 Honda for the second time that night. "Just work you stupid piece of-Ugh!!" Picking up her purse she turned away from the car. "Last time I let Rocky fix anything of mine."  
  
Figuring that her work was only about two miles from her apartment, she decided to walk. She didn't have time or the patience that night to wait for a tow truck. After the wonderful day of annoying costumers, who couldn't decided where they wanted to go for a week, complaining to her about the most bothersome subjects about their vacations; which most weren't even leaving for until the next year, she just couldn't handle waiting in the dark for some hairy driver who was probably going to hit on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will you stop already," Kim yelled running through the wooden section of the Angel Grove Park. She chased down the short overly cute vamp throughout the park. "Ah come on, be a good little evil demon and stop!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taking her normal short cut, Aisha treaded through the park, in a slightly grumpier mood, the ex ranger wasn't prepared for a body to come flying in front of her halting her path. "What the HELL?"  
  
A short brunette slid from the shadow of the trees into Aisha's view. She stood breathing calmly as she smirked at the fallen body. "We could've did this the easy way, but noooo you had to run." As the man started to stand she took two large steps forward and kicked him into a tree.  
  
Aisha stepped forward, brining Kim's attention to her, "Kim?"  
  
"Friend of yours?" was the only warning she received. Acting on instinct Aisha performed a perfect roundhouse into the man's temple sending back into the tree.  
  
Kim flicked a piece of wood into the man's heart. She turned to Aisha smiling, "Thanks."  
  
Aisha never really heard her as she watched the man turned into dust landing on the ground in a small pile. She watched as the dust particles slowly blew away as the breeze got a bit stronger. "Kim?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Aisha," she felt a gentle hand fall onto her shoulder, "that was a vampire."  
  
"A vampire? Like blood sucking, parasitical living-dead, vampire?"  
  
"Yep," Kim said turning away from the finally resting place of the creature.  
  
"Kim," Aisha turned following the girl out of the park, "Why were you chasing a vampire?"  
  
Sighing Kim looked at the other girl, "Let's call Trini."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three young women sat around the apartment's living room sporting Trini taste for simplicity in soft whites and tans thrown around. No one said anything as they just seemed to look at each other speaking through their eyes instead. Aisha, never the patient one, spoke first. "Ok Kim, start talking."  
  
"Shouldn't we get the others?" Trini asked.  
  
"No." Kim's voice was strict and final, "I love all you guys, but telling you two is a bit more important to me. I'll tell them later."  
  
"Basically, you don't want Tommy bugging you about this yet."  
  
"Right," Kim said smiling at Aisha. "Anyways, I'm the Slayer." The other two women blinked and leaned forward.  
  
"What's a slayer?" Trini asked.  
  
"Well," Kim started leaning back, "the Slayer is a girl destined to fight vampires and demons until she dies. Not exactly the longest life expectancy." They looked at her for a second.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" Kim just nodded. Aisha shook her head, "That doesn't sound very good," she said speaking more to herself than the others.  
  
"How'd you become the Slayer?" Trini asked.  
  
"Well-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*It started a few months after I went to Florida; near the end of May. We had practice since 4:30 in the morning with only a breakfast and lunch break. So I was a bit tired and mad when we finally got out, but I decided to stay; to perfect one of my floor acts.*  
  
"Kim, ya'll comin'?" A lanky red head asked with a strong Southern accent as she turned away from the large group of gymnast.  
  
"No, I'll catch up with you guys at-?"  
  
"Olive Ga'den."  
  
"Ok, give me a few minutes."  
  
"A'ight Suga'," The girl shrugged turning to leave, "goin' call that cute boyfriend of hers." The group walked out the large glass doors of the gym.  
  
Kim turned around doing a series of flips and simple floor maneuvers, finishing up with a handless cartwheel she stood up looking at her reflection in one of the wall mirrors. Sighing, she started a complex kata Jason had taught her back when she was fifteen. Once done she gave her reflection a respectful bow. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the large room fill with clapping.  
  
"I heard you were good, but I was not expecting that type of performance."  
  
Kim stepped back eyeing the man rarely. Her muscle tensed ready to attack if needed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Nigel Darcy," the man said with a slight tip of his head, "your watcher."  
  
*Nigel and I weren't exactly best friends to start of with. And I really don't think I had the patients or the time to deal with his schedule and proper actions.*  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Become the Slayer; fight vampires and destroy demons." Kim sighed as she slumped down against the large mirror her head hanging low. "It's a great honor to be the Slayer; in you is the power to save countless lives. To find out your destiny of becoming a great hero must be a great shock to you, but I assure-" she interrupted him with the shake of her head.  
  
"No, you'd be surprise how familiar I am with saving lives." She stood up and grabbed her duffle bag.  
  
"So you believe me?" She nodded her head heading towards the door. "Excuse me, Miss Kimberly, where are you going; we need to start training immediately."  
  
"I'm already late to meet my teammates and I still have to change into real clothes," she answered.  
  
"What about your training?"  
  
"I'm training for the Pan Global." She turned to him waving her hand around, "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I have a lot of time to train with you, but I'll be there to fight whenever you need help. Plus you're already said I was good."  
  
"Yes but, Miss Kim-" She ran to the dorms tossing a 'See ya' stopping what the middle aged British man was going to say.  
  
*For a few months it was just wake up early and go to practice. At night I would go; well I guess you could say hunting, and I was arguing with Nigel most of the time.*  
  
The two stood outside in a graveyard. The newly forming dew stuck to the bottom of their shoes as they walked around the quiet cemetery. The only thing to be heard were the harsh whispers from the small brunette, "You couldn't wait five minutes; I was talking to Tommy."  
  
"I believe Kimberly the vampire is a little more important than you flirting on the phone."  
  
Eyes rolled around as she gave the older man an exasperated sigh, "I was not flirting with Tommy," she pause thinking about her words, "that much. Plus I haven't talked to him in a week and it's not my fault I only get to use the phone at eleven. Anyways, the vamp hasn't even risen yet; it'll be like playing with a putty."  
  
"A what, Kimberly?"  
  
"Never mind," the ground shifted and moved as pale hands clawed through the newly overturned ground.  
  
"Like cockroaches." She bent down next to the struggling undead.  
  
Kim bent down and grabbed the fang creature by the hand; with a cheerful hi she yanked the vampire from the softened ground. Quickly, without thought she plunged her stake into his heart, and pulled it out as he turned into a pile of dust. "I'm going to go patrol the campus grounds, them I'm going to sleep. Is there anything else you want to bug me about?"  
  
Nigel remained silent as the slayer marched her way through the old headstones, muttering softly under her breath aggravating watchers who needed a woman dead or alive at this point.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So basically; it was just more vamps, more demons, and more pigheaded watchers telling me what to do all the time. I didn't get a break from all that until I came down for Christmas."  
  
Trini handed Kim a tissue as she noticed the now visible tears and running nose. "I can't believe you went through that alone Kim."  
  
"I wasn't alone," as sarcasm spewed from her mouth, "I had Nigel."  
  
Aisha looked over at her "You know Kim it doesn't sound like you like the guy very much. So the question is why are you living with him? "  
  
Kim smirked, "Nigel is like that little boy next door that spits gum in your hair, and won't leave you alone, even when you say you've come down with the bubonic plague," she scoffed out, "trust me I've tried."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He just grows on you, know what I mean?"  
  
"Like fungus?"  
  
Kim nodded at Aisha, "Exactly." 


	3. Truth, Lies, and Blind Guys

****

Kimberly, the Vampire Slayer

Truth, Lies, and Blind Guys

Chapter 3

By: Wishbear-chan

With guest writer: KimberliAisha

A/N: Is anyone still reading this? Um, hi this is Wishbear. I just wanted to say sorry for the long over due for this chapter. Kim-Sha helped with a lot, cause I had serious writer's block somewhere smack in the middle. I had beginning and end, so Kim-Sha 'fixed' the fight and some other thing. Ok I blabbed a lot and KimberliAisha doesn't want to say anything so here's the third chapter.

"Kim, watch out," Trini screamed as the branch flew overhead. She watched as the young woman rushed to put her life in danger once again. Biting her lower lip as she observed Kim flying through the area.

"Trini, don't worry I've been doing this for years."

"That's the part that scares me."

"Oh relax, its just driving," Kim said as they sped across a residential area, at 78 miles an hour. Trini quickly glanced at the rising speedometer, her knuckles turning a lighter shade of white as she hung onto the seats of the new Kia Sportage. She shut her eyes as she heard the screams of a young boy as Kimberly attempted to do a left hand turn into the new Live Wire Dojo's parking lot. The car came to a screeching halt at 92 mph, barely missing the fire hydrant and the litter of pups surrounding it.

Kim leaned over shutting off her CD player as the Blink 182 song came to an end. Trini looked down at the deep nail marks she made in the new upholstery. Shaking, she ejected herself from the small SUV, "Never again. Never, ever, ever again."

A purple Cadillac Escalade pulled into the parking space next to Kim's champagne colored Kia Sportage. Loud heavy metal music blared from the cracks in the windows. The music came to a stop as the driver's door swung open and Tommy Oliver stepped out. Kim's doe eyes widen as she heard a chorus of giggling and realized it was not only from Trini, but also her self as well. "Nice ride."

"Great show of testosterone."

"I'm taking it to Maacco next week."

"But Tommy," Trini said walking towards the door, "purple is the new black."

"It's slimming." Tommy grunted a reply as he grabbed a large duffle bag from the back of his utility vehicle.

Kim looked down at her watch as the three stepped inside. "Hey Tommy? Didn't your opening start fifteen minutes ago."

"Yes it did."

Both girls looked up at the ex red rangers, correction two very perturbed ex red rangers, who appeared at leader boy's sides.

"Hey guys, I was just on my way in."

"We noticed. Why do you even bother owning a watch Oliver?"

"Well if you must know DeSantos, my mother bought it for me."

"Well that was a waste of money wasn't it?"

Kim rolled her cinnamon eyes at Rocky's comment; "You're last naming him already?" She pushed the three former red rangers out of the doorway with the help of Trini. "Tommy's always late, you should expect it."

"Hey!"

"Oh it's true, Tommy." Trini said, "Now this is suppose to be your grand opening, you three should go have fun."

"Anyways," Kim started, "maybe she should have bought you a red purse to match the purple in your car, just like Tinky Winky," she said squeezing between Tommy and Rocky.

"Hahaha missed your glorious sense of humor Kim."

"Who's Tinky Winky?" Rocky said as they walked into the dojo.

Trini smacked Rocky on the butt "I'll tell you later."

DeSantos, Scott, and Oliver

Live Wire Dojo

7:25 pm Opening Party

Kim looked around hearing the bickering of the three males. She watched people she's known all her life and a few new people converse with one another. "Hey, someone better stop Justin," Kim got everyone's attention onto the fifteen year old genius holding a beer can. Jason immediately left to go stop the display of underage drinking.

"Shame, already trying drunk-fu."

"I believe you were that age when you tried it, Rocky." His cheeks tinged a soft pink at the relation of Kim's truth.

"You know way too much," He mumbled and left heading towards the food table as Kim let out a soft chuckle.

Later that night Kim sat with Billy on one of the multiple workout benches in the weight area. She smiled secretly as she stared at the blonde genius. "Took you long enough."

"And that means what exactly Kimberly?"

An endearing smile spread across her face as she looked at her oldest friend. "You have been in love with her since we were eight."

"What?"

"I'm just saying I'm happy for you and Trini and that I'll stand being in marigold only for one day." Billy's eyes widen under the wire rim glasses he wore that day. "Oh she didn't tell you I knew. Like you can hide anything from me Big Brother."

"Are you messing with my boyfriend Kim?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Trini rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Billy, laying a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Oh come on," Kim said as Trini sat down, "You can do better than that. Put some tongue in it. Where's the action?" She was hit in the face by Trini's purse. "Thanks."

"No problem." The three sat talking of the past. Kim giggled when Billy asked the question of where she had been. "I'll tell you later, you know when there aren't fifty other people around."

Kim turned to see a red haired girl with soft freckles brushing along her nose and cheeks. She had to be thirteen years old, with her pretty round face shinning. Kim looked at her for a minute, before recognition hit; gasping she stood up and gave the girl a hug, "Mallory, you've gotten so big."

"Hi Kim." The girl adjusted her glasses as she stepped back. "Are you back for good? Are you going to start teaching gymnastic classes again? Will it be in here? Are you and Tommy going to reconcile?"

"Whoa." Kim throws up her hand, "Mallory relax. I might. Only if I stay. If the guys are ok with it. And over my dead body." Mallory, Billy, and Trini ran through their brains which answer went to which question.

"Well," Mallory started, "Some of the girls were thinking that it would be really cool to see one of you guys do a demonstration."

"Jason and Rocky are doing one right now," at that moment Jason had sent Rocky to the mat for the fifth time that night.

Mallory started messing with her hands, "Actually we were thinking of one of you girls, like you Kim."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Mallory said pointing a finger into Kim's face. "Just a little spar."

"With who?"

Smiling she stood in the makeshift ring, stretching her arms out. "You sure you guys want me to do this," she said testing the blue padding under her feet.

"Well," Mallory started, "I just want to see what you can do. And anyway, Jason said him and Tommy taught you a lot. It would be nice to see what they can teach."

"Don't worry, Kim I'll go easy on you."

"Now Tommy, why are you trying to piss her off?" Aisha called from outside the ring. Beside her Trini and Tanya shook their heads.

"Oh he's just trying to bump up his macho points." Kim dropped her stance into a simple defensive pose, "It's not helping."

The two stood there looking at each other for a few minutes in complete silence; sizing each other up. She watched Tommy's glazed fall onto her legs, still well tone over the years. He noticed the rise and fall of her bust line with every slow and deliberate breath she took. He followed the wet trail left on her top lip as her tongue arched up to lick the edge of her lips.

She eyed the flex of his upper arms as he fell into an easy stance. Her nose crunched up in irritation seeing him use a pose he usually saved for his white belt students. Her eyes rolled as she realized that he was underestimating her, like he always did. In his own sweet but clueless way he was trying to protect her, boy was he in for a surprise. 'But,' she thought, 'he still looked hot when he's about to fight.'

The silence was quickly interrupted by the yell of the thirteen year old, "WILL YOU TWO THROW A PUNCH ALREADY?!" Tommy and Kim both jumped from the noise and Tommy came at Kim slower than if he was fighting Jason. Her eyes rolled again and the spar began.

"Ow."

"You know you deserved that." Zack sat down across from Tommy who was nursing his wounds at the time. Adam, with drink in hand, fell down next to Tommy.

"I think pissing her off first was a bad idea."

"I know," Tommy said rubbing his bruised side, "but she never use to hit this hard."

Adam looked at Tommy for a second, "She's probably been practicing more than gymnastics."

"I know. Ow," Tommy flinched as pain surged through his right arm as he shifted in his seat. "No more spars with Kimmie."

"Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard?"

"No, Kim. That was just the required amount." Kim turned to the girl drinking a soda next to her. She blinked a few times at one of her best friends.

"I think I should've pulled a few punches Aisha."

"Maybe, although it was kind of funny to watch him squeal when you kicked his legs out from under him,"

Aisha said. Kim blinked a couple times looking at her with a quizzical expression.

"I think we've developed issues. Normal people don't usually like seeing their friends in pain."

"Yeah, but it is Tommy," her voice giving explanation to her humor.

Kimberly started to speak, but stopped once seeing the approach of a tall British man. Groaning she knew what was coming next. "Kimberly, I believe it is time-"

She dismissed his lecture with a wave of her small hand. "I know," she stated. Turning to Aisha she nodded her goodbye, a strand of hair falling into her eye; she turned flinging it from her face and walked out of the new dojo, never noticing the sore fearless leader get up and follow her and Nigel out.

The door rattled off of its hinges after the wooden object was propelled into the closed position. The object groaned and landed in splintered pieces on the carpeted living room floor.

A grunt of indignation released from Kim's throat as she saw the reason for her anger stepping over the broken and battered remains of a once graceful doorway, in the nether regions of her mind, she flinched, realizing she would be forced to pay for the entrance. He was quickly followed by their group of friends; either there for support, to get a good play by play, stop blood shed, or a bit of all three.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Tommy Oliver?" she asked voice dangerous low.

Yelling into her calm fury, he responded, "I WAS STOPPING THE DROOLING THING WITH CLAWS FROM DISMEMBERING YOU, THAT'S WHAT I WAS DOING."

Eyes burning and arms crossed over her chest she scanned his hunched over position. Her breathing calmed as she inclined her head to side. "One," she said raising her index finger into his vision, "I knew the drooling thing was behind me at all times. Two," another finger joined the other, "all you did was get in my way, and three," Her brow wrinkled in anger as her voice slowly began to raise, "If it wasn't for me, that lower level Kainiser Demon would be eating your SPLEEN ON FINE CHINA WITH A NICE CREAM SAUCE."

An eerie silence fell upon the room only to be broken by Jason's soft question, "Kainiser demon?"

"Cream sauce?" Zack asked next to his friend.

Kim's hands rose up to her head, rubbing her temples in annoyance, "Tommy, I know you like protecting everyone, but really I can handle a few mindless demons."

"Kim, why were you even being followed by that thing in the first place?" She sighed sitting down on the couch, following her, Tommy collapsed in front of Kim. "What the hell is going on Kim?"

Sighing again she looked at Trini, who just shrugged and pointed right back at her. "Fine," she mumbled, too tired to try to keep her secret, "you want to know?" He nodded, as did the semi circle of friends. "I'm the slayer."

"WHAT?"

Nigel quietly walked in looking at Kim as she relayed her story of her becoming. All eyes remained on her as she ended her story. Tommy sat back in stunned silence as the group got ready for the lightning round.

"Why are you the slayer?"

Kimberly rested her weight on the chair's arm. "Because, it's what I do; it's my destiny, fate, duty; whatever you want to call it. 'In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will be...' We'll actually," interrupting her self in a side thought, "there three of us now. Well really Faith is in jail right now."

Getting up she stepped over Jason and headed for the kitchen. The others rushed to follow with the two ex-leaders up ahead. Trini pushed Jason out of the way to see her friend grabbing a soda. "What do you mean there's three of you? I thought it was one each lifetime."

"Yeah, sure." She answered popping the soda open, "but the prophets never saw CPR and the wonders of the ER in the mix."

"Huh?" was the general response.

Turning her eyes heaven ward she walked back to the living room with her following entourage. She grinned at the disapproving watcher near the shattered door, and turned around, soundly ignoring him. "It went slayer after slayer until Buffy. She did the unthinkable, something the Watchers Council really hates." Nigel spoke up for the first time, gaining the attention of the assembled group.

"For good reason, too."

"Oh stuff it Nigel," She sighed and Adam motioned for her to continue. "Anyway, Buffy pissed them off by having friends." Tommy's and many of the others' faces questioned her with looks asking, 'What the hell is wrong with that?'

"Oh don't look at me that way, 'She alone.' She said mockingly. "The Council thinks that friends are a liability, course Buffy's friends are more helpful than the council ever was." Nigel made a noise as if he just gut punched. "Ah, Nigel, not every girl enjoys spending their eighteenth birthday trapped in a house with a high powered homicidal demon."

"WHAT?"

"You should not be informing them about your recent history, Kimberly." Everyone turned to glare at the man, Kim grunted and she started messing with the caramel strands of her hair.

Her gaze landed on Tommy, for a brief moment, a soft smile on her lips, turning she continued talking to her watcher. "I know what the handbook says Nigel, but these are my friends. I'm closer to them than my family. Plus that thing was written before two-ply toilet paper was invented, how much help is that, really?"

"Just get back to the three slayer thing." Aisha ordered her.

"Long story short, Buffy died at sixteen, and Kendra was activated. Xander, Buffy's friend, performed CPR on Buff; so there's two slayers." She said holding up a peace sign, "Kendra showed up in Sunnydale and got killed, so Faith was activated," shrugging she was about to go on until Zack started to interrupt her.

"Well how did you..."

"Faith turned," she said stopping him, "She went evil and Buffy, being the only one who could, stopped her. She put her in a coma. Faith flat lined when she was first brought into the hospital, and Nigel showed up at my doorstep."

"It just gets weirder and weirder, doesn't it?"

"Sha, you don't even know the half of it."

"Is that why you sent the letter?" She looked up at Adam blinking in confusion as half of the group stared on in disbelief.

"Letter?"

"You know THE letter." She sat there in silence as she traded looks with Trini. Trini shrugged as the others stared Kim down.

"I really have no idea of what you're talkin' about."

Rocky leaned closer, continuing Adam's questioning, "Oh course you know. The 'Dear John Letter,'" Kim's head cocked to the side and she looked at him as if he was crazy, "Hi Tommy, got a new boyfriend. Love you like a brother. Bye."

Tommy gagged, looking like he swallowed his tongue. Trini's mouth hung open and Kim's eyes enlarged. A palm came forward and met with the back of Rocky's head as Aisha's voice rang out, "Thank you Mr. Sensitive."

"I wrote what?!!" She stared down Rocky as he retreated back into the sofa, "I didn't write anything like that!"

Suddenly getting over his shock of her history Tommy stood in front of Kim, "Yes you did."

"I think I would remember writing something like that," she growled out, arms crossed and doe eyes blazing. "I do recall getting my own lovely little letter though," she paused in her slight anger, "three days after Valentine's Day."

"I didn't write it."

"Well it looked like you scratched it out," she said in her most condescending voice. The two stood, one staring up in anger, and the other looking down in contempt.

"So what? You two got two heart crushing letters from nobody?"

"Rocky!"

Kat walked around the two watching exasperation extend from their bodies. "How do we even know you got one, Kim?"

Trini walked up behind Kat tapping her on the shoulder, "Because, I was there when she got it."

"What?"

"When?"

"That week break from Geneva Zack, three years ago, I went to Florida; to see Kim."

"How do we know Kim didn't just forge it?" Kat asked desperately.

Her irritation rising, Kim lunged at Kat, "You really think I'm THAT pathetic?" Jason, Trini, and Zack held Kimberly back from snapping Kat's slender neck.

Trini sighed in aspiration, "That was Tommy's scratch writing. I'd recognize that mess anywhere."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Tommy's protest she went on, "Someone would have to use magic to copy that stuff right."

Kim's body instantly relaxed as she looked at Trini in wonderment, "Magic?" Trini nodded at her friend. The three stepped back from Kim noticing her body no longer held any tension. She blinked for awhile looking down onto the floor and instantly threw her hands up. "SHIT!"

Noticing movement from the corner of her eye Kim looked up seeing Nigel trying to sneak out of the broken doorway. "You sick son of a bitch." He stopped at the door, slowly turning to look at the pissed off twenty-one year old.

"The council put you up to that, didn't they?" She stepped closer so that she was face to face with him. "I knew you guys were a bunch of conniving self righteous bastards, but that's low, even for you guys!"

"You following this?" Rocky asked. Adam and Billy nodded looking on as Kim used words not normally found in her vocabulary.

"Yes," Billy answered, "It seems Kim has come to the conclusion that the Watcher's Council came into some way of forging the letters sent to her and Tommy."

"Oh."

"Kimberly…"

Shaking her head she stepped away, "Don't even start. How could you do that to me?" She felt a body behind her, and without turning around she addressed him, "Tommy let me handle this."

Pouting he sat down, eyes drawn with hatred towards the British man. She ignored Tommy's reaction as she turned back towards Nigel. "Why?" she asked in one simple question.

"It was my orders from the Council, we believed your obsession with that boy jeopardized your ultimate mission," a grin spread across his face as his pride intensified. "It was quite ingenious really, if I do say so myself, using a simple gypsy copy spell. My own plan really," he said adjusting his tie.

"Get out," she whispered.

"What? This apartment…" Her head flung up and her violent response cut him off.

"This apartment is in my name, remember. Now get your stuff and go." Kim turned heading towards the hall closet as Zack and Billy leaped out of her way. The rest followed watching the little bit of drama with rapt attention. Flinging the door aside she bent over mumbling to herself, "Which one, which one? This will work."

Former rangers and recently released watcher jumped back as Kim brought a very shiny, very pointy broadsword into view. "Oh relax, I'm not gonna kill you," Nigel gave a sigh of relief, "yet." She walked around, lightly bouncing the heavy weapon in her right hand.

"You and the Council put me through a lot of shit." Trying to calm herself down, she took a few quick breaths, "I'm going patrolling."

"WHAT?" Aisha and Trini called out together.

"Gotta hurt something." She grabbed a light jacket, "Make sure he's out of here before I come back."

Her eyes locked with Tommy as her small feet came to the broken door. Hefting the blade with her right hand onto her shoulder she shook her head. He made a small step towards her and she spoke, "Not right now Tommy. I don't think I could handle it."

He turned around from the shutting door to see six extremely pissed, muscular, and highly trained men standing behind him. The male ex-rangers swiftly surrounded the thin British man, and the sound of Tommy's and Jason's knuckles popping were the only things that broke the beat of his heart in his ears.

Nigel knew he was going die; probably in the most painful way possible.

"Whoa," Trini's calming face popped in front of Tommy. Pushing him back into Jason she spoke, "No point in destroying the place with his face. Let's just get him out of here."

Not for the first time that night Tommy was halted from speaking his mind or any protest. "I know your pissed Tom, but just do what Kim asked, ok?" Regrettably he nodded and took a few steps back.

Trini turned around hearing a thump as Nigel's body hit the floor. Looking down she saw his leather suitcase imbedded into his face. From across the room she saw Tanya smiling. In slight awe she heard Adam talking, "Nice throw."

The sword cut through the air with unbelievable ease. She was usually used to Japanese and Chinese weaponry, and of course her bow, but it always felt good to let her aggressions out with something European; fighting demons 'Brave Heart' style. She walked down the deserted streets of Angel Grove focusing on the new discoveries in her life.

A soft giggle escaped one of the alleys she had stepped by. Her senses heightened she turned around with her sword raised at the ready. "Hey Kim." Dropping the sword she saw the red headed thirteen year old come out from the darkness.

"Mallory, what are you doing here, at this time of night?"

"Kim," Mallory glanced down at the watch in her wrist, "It's 8:30 on a Saturday."

"Well it's dark already, and…"

"I know," she said cutting her off. "I'm just walking to my friend's house. I'm spending the night there and Mom is ok with me walking." Kim stepped closer to the thirteen year old.

"Really?"

"It's only a block away." Her eyebrows rose into the bangs of her curly red hair. "Kim, what's with the sword?"

"Sword? What sword?"

"Oh the long sharp pointy thingy in your right hand." She looked down at her hand and grimaced as the girl waited for a response.

"This? Jason wanted to see it, I'm taking it to him." Looking up she saw the red head looking at her, and plainly her face was screaming 'Yeah Right!'

"How about I walk with you Mal?" The young teen gave a silent reply of yes and the two started off together. They walked in silence for just a few seconds, each thinking their own thoughts. As they stepped out of the mouth of the alley the sword flung up stopping Mallory's progress.

"Did you here that?" The younger girl looked around shaking her head. Eye's wide open she glanced around into the darkness, her eyes straining to see something.

"Kim I don't see anything, you sure it wasn't the wind?" Her arm was yanked back as Kim pushed her behind her.

"Stay behind me." She felt the air move and without thinking Kim's hand flew up grabbing a projectile from the area around her throat. Held tightly in her left hand was a crooked ritual knife. The gleam from the street lights giving it an even more deadly look. "Shit."

The street light cast an eerie shadow, as eight robed figures emerged out of the looming darkness. Mallory pressed against Kim as the creatures surrounded them. Kim's slayer reflexes were taking over and she knew she had to get the girl out of there.

The robed figures stepped in closer, allowing Mallory to get a look at their sown shut sockets, where their eyes should have been. Kim moved in closer to the redhead, "On the count of three, run." Mallory saw a flash of brown, as Kim the knife in her hand made impact with the monsters heart. The red head ran behind an alley, watching Kim's graceful fighting skills from the darkness.

Arms enclosed around Kimberly, as two distorted faces came forward to attack. Her legs flew out kicking both in the stomach, she heard a crunch as the back of her head connected with the forehead of her attacker. Kim's sword made a beautiful glint as it caught the light of a nearby street light. One by one the 'things' went down, as Kim's sword flew through the air.

At the end only one remained, deciding whether or not to fight the furious brunette. He wasn't given a chance, as her sword gutted him from the groin up. For a second Kim felt the rush she always got after defeating the bad guys. It first happened when she was the pink ranger, and even more so as the slayer. "Times up Kim", she said to herself," back to reality".

In the living room of the two bedroom apartment a group of twenty something ex-heroes mulled around the nicely decorated room. Some where on the phone ordering food, for when the renter returned, a few where watching late night TV; one sat in the corner brooding.

"Tommy," a slightly accented voice started, "are you okay?"

He looked up into the blue eyes of his ex. "I'm fine," he grunted out. Their break up at first at hurt the girl, but after a few months away from him she had realized neither of them were truly into the relationship to begin with. Kat at first felt obligated to be with him, cause pink and white go together, but his love for the originally pink ranger was always know to her; and nothing was stopping that.

Now a days she was happy that they ended everything. Being his friend was a lot less tiring then being romantically link to him, she would leave that to the petite brunette. She sighed and sat down next to him. "Tommy you don't," She couldn't even finish.

"Kat not now!" He yelled in her face. She might not want to sleep with the guy, but he could at least try to be nice.

"Excuse me, just trying to help!" She got up and grabbed her jacket. His eyes popped open as her heard her cussing to herself. He raised his self off the seat trying to call her name. All he got, as a response was the sound of the door slam and then fall right back into the tiled floor.

"Nice Oliver." He turned to see Jason glare at him before he walked to the doorway and tried to shove what was left of the door back into the doorway.

A slurping sound filled the area as Kim removed the broadsword from the last blind guy's stomach. The thick blood stuck to the end and she pulled out a dark red cloth to wipe it off. "You just k…killed those guys."

"Mallory, those things are not human," she said showing the stained cloth to the girl. The girls face twisted into one full of disgust.

"Ewww," she blinked a few times getting her mind to start working again, "Um, that was kinda cool. So, why'd they attack?" She bent down grabbing her over night bag; that she had dropped hiding from the figures.

"Demonic hit most likely." She turned as Mallory started heading towards her friend's house. She still seemed a bit shocked; she was too quiet from what Kim remembered about the girl's usual persona.

"On you?"

"Yes." Minimum words were used between the two for a while.

"Why?"

A sigh escaped, no point hiding it. Preparing for the explanation she answered, "I'm a slayer."

"One of those girls chosen to fight vampires and demons." She stopped as the girl went ahead for a few steps. Turning around she looked up at Kim.

"How do you know that?"

"Internet," she stated it as if it was perfectly normal. "I can't tell anyone, can I?"

Kim gave her a look that said 'Duh.' The two stopped in front of a small two-story house with a nicely white painted front porch. The house had a manicured lawn and one of those goofy mailboxes; this one shaped like a blue pig. Mallory said a quick good night and Kim whispered for her to 'be careful' before she ran to ring the doorbell.

"Since I've moved to this dumb town, I've been stuck in Lil'Kimmie's shadow. Ugh, and of course the one horrible thing she does; she doesn't even do!" She stumped down the street in the opposite direction of Kim's battle. "Try to help the jerk and he gets all bitchy at me; like I wrote the damn letters or something.

"I hope those two do get back together, so they can marry and have a legion of karate fighting brunette gymnast with his shitty attitude, just so he knows how it feels." Grunting she slumped her body against a near by brick wall. "God, I'm being petty. I should be happy my friend's ok, despite the vampire thing."

"And demons."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Right and the de…" she stopped her self in surprise and started looking around, "Hey who said that?" A large darken hand covered her mouth as a shadowed figure stepped out of the wall.

The voice he spoke with was deep and seemed to hold no emotions at all, "Hi Kitten." She struggled against him, but with his hold just couldn't seem to get into a position to inflict pain on him. "I love watching a good bitch fight, don't you Kitty."

His white teeth gleamed as a thick purple mist started to surround them. Her eyes dropping the last thing Kat heard was his voice. "Sleep well Pussy cat," and then all she knew was darkness.

Night faded into day to find one small slayer sitting on the porch of her apartment. The others had left her apartment as soon as she had return, and she was gladded for the quiet. She had questions that needed to be answer and her usually resource was probably at some crap motel right then. So she picked up the cordless phone lying beside her and punched in a familiar number. "Hey Xander. Is Buffy or Will there?"

"I got attacked, Willow. Black cloaks, got a Stevie Wonder thing going on." Her fingers tapped out a rhythmic beat on the wooden floor of the porch as she listened to Willow Rosenberg on the other line. "The Bringers are going after potentials, for the First? That's all you got so far. Oh shit. Well I better get some sleep; call me if you find out anymore."

Clicking the off button on the phone she got up and walked back out into the apartment. "What does the First want with Angel Grove?"

Kat's arms were pulled above her head, and she recognized the strain on her shoulders the moment she had woken up. All she could see from her line of vision was a semi lit ceiling, which meant she was on a table. The colors seemed to be an odd contrast as everything she could see was a dark shade of purple and the light from candles, they were obviously candles as the way the light flickered, was a bright orange. The thing that was so strange to her was that the small fires were only there for light; they didn't even seem to change or tint the dark purples as the room was decorated in.

"Kinda like that Mortal Kombat movie," she thought to herself, because she was gagged and she wasn't talking anytime soon. "Well this sucks."

She felt the steps before she heard it. They didn't speak, but she had an idea that what was going to happen would be bad for her health. She still couldn't see anything at the 'thing' that grabbed her, cause that what it had to be, no human can step out of walls. All she could tell was that he was big, his features always seemed undefined and shadow constantly surrounded him. He didn't entice her attention right at that moment anyways.

What got her attention was the slightly smaller figure next to 'It.' This figure had sunken skin, with areas where it seem to pucker, and yellow glowing eyes, and she wasn't quite sure but was his skin olive? "I could really go for a martini right now," she thought making her own self giggle into the gag.

The darken figure smirked, she was sure of it, and his deep monotone voice rung out, "Have fun with the kitty. M'lady will enjoy this." Saying that he was out of vision and the other 'thing' smiled, and unnatural pain ripped threw her body. And if not for whatever spell or incantation they used before hand Kim, Tommy, probably even Buffy would've heard here screams.

A shot of energy appeared over the broken and decaying bodies layered in black cloaks. When the light cleared a woman with waist length straight black hair stood in its place. "Ewww, like gag me with a spoon. She really kicked you're asses."

She stepped over one of the blind men, a stab wound slowing draining him of his life, and walked over to the one of the few figures that looked like he might survived. "You." She bent down to the broken man. "Did the slayer, like, do this to you?"

The figure nodded. She looked around counting the survivors, two. "I like, totally told Caleb to keep his cheap Daredevil wannabes, like, out of my turf." She turned to the figure next to her sighing. Flinging her hand open she shot a blue ball at the creature. His body was left a block of ice and just as easy she slammed her left fist into him, shattering him into bloody chunks.

She got up walking to the last survivor. "Go back to The He-Man Woman Hater, and, like, tell him if he sends anymore of his blind group, I'm so totally going to freeze his dick off, and than use it for ice cubes in my diet coke. Tell the First, I so have this under control." She looked down at the figure withering in pain; she clicked her tongue, "Oh get up. You are soooo faking."

He stood up slowly facing her, "Hurry up already, I like don't have all day, okay." He quickly faced her and she smiled, "Good boy. Did you get everything I said?" He nodded and she waved her hand and he was gone from the spot.

She surveyed the battlefield littered with bodies, "Ugh, I really think someone is going to notice this. I, like, hate doing the dirty work." She put her fingers to her lips, and a clear high pitch whistle sounded through the small neighborhood.

Suddenly a tall dark figure, features hidden by the night, appeared next to her. "Yes M'lady."

"Like have someone clean this up, okay?"

"Yes M'lady." She turned smiling at him.

"We don't want Kimmie to know I'm here yet. I totally want to surprise her." She bent down to adjust the boots she wore, and she heard a deep frustrated groan from the figure next to her. With a satisfied grin she flipped her hair out her face and with a wink, disappeared in the same energy that brought her there.

To be continued...

A/N: Took me long enough. I'll try to be faster on the next chapter, I promise. Hope you liked this one.

Chapter four teaser: "I'm telling you, it was attack of the oompa lumpas."


	4. Keep Your Past Out of My Present

A/N: Hehehe. I'm not dead, real life likes to kick a person when they're down; that's all. And KimSha said aliens abducted my brain, Which could explain years of waiting and the no computer thing probably didn't help. Here it is, without further ado; if anyone even really cares anymore,

Chapter 4: Keep Your Past Out of My Present

--------------------------

Angel lay lifeless on the factory floor, and Cordy was curled up in a ball, blood pooling from her head. She didn't know where Wesley or Nigel were, but that was the least of her problems. Kim was currently more focused on the crazed vampire with the newly sharpened sword coming at her.

"Soul Boy's down. Now it's just you and me, and of course my sexy boys." From upstairs Kim heard the doors of the factory office slam open. An extra set of fifteen vamps, all male, poured down from there and joined her and their boss into the lower levels.

As their feet touched the ground dust flew up into the air. The smell of coppery blood, mildew, and dust hit her. This was not going to be a good night. She lowered her stance preparing for the onslaught she knew would come. "Natasha, did you have to bite every boy band you met?"

Natasha smirked, a pointy fang hanging from her scarlet painted lips, "Just the aspiring ones." The sword struck out at Kim's head. She easily dodged it, but pain ran through her back as a vampire, flipping over her, slashed through her clothes and flesh with a set of metal claws as he landed behind her. He came at her again and a quick snap kick to his collar bone taught Edward ScissorsHands to rethink his move.

Kim came around with her elbow to crush his windpipe, he didn't need it, but she knew the pain would distract him from the savage backhand that snapped his neck. She knew that would have to do until she found some type of weapon to make them nothing but ash in the wind.

Before Edward Scissors Hands had even hit the floor another was on her, this one standing at six two with spiky blonde hair and way too lanky. He came at her from behind, a smart move for dealing with a normal person. But Kim was not a normal person.

She was a slayer.

Kim back flipped over his head landing on his spine driving both knees into him. They landed on the floor, hard. Her hands grabbed his head, fingers locking under the bone of his chin and one hand snagging the base of his neck. She threw her whole weight back and before the head in her hands was dust she was back on her feet.

Two down thirteen more to go, and of course Natasha; it would really be nice if Angel would get up right about now. She heard a slight groan and smiled, maybe her luck was starting to change.

Six hands came at her in three different directions. Maybe she spoke to soon. She was shoved face first into the ground and felt an abundance of weight thrown on top of her.

For a second she laid there in shock as they tore at her exposed back. Coming back to herself she got her knees under her and pushed up.

The three vampires went flying off in different directions. She scanned the room, looking for anything wooden and pointed or long and sharp she could use. From the corner of her eye she saw something glint off of the artificial light. Her body pumped as she ran towards one of the fallen vamps and used him as a stepping stone to leap over the small crowd.

"Why you running Kimmie?" Natasha's bad Russian accent asked as Kim landed lightly on to the concrete floor. She heard the gloat as the vampire continued, "Are you not the hero of this tale?"

"You know I heard most aristocrats try to stay away from the German bar slut look." Kim smirked at seeing that the glint was a forgotten chain from the old warehouse, not exactly what she hoped for but she could use it.

"Bar slut?" Natasha's beautiful round face contorted, and she was left fanged and bumpy fore headed. "Take out her small intestines!"

Kim dropped to the floor sliding under the first attack. Natasha's order gave the last thirteen vampires the go ahead to try to dog pile the small living girl. She reached the chain and brought it up to defend her self from their brutal attacks.

They were trying to tear her apart and doing a pretty good job at it. She fought back, every move was savage, she was fighting for survival and decided to throw all the organized and well planed moves Nigel drilled into her head out the window.

At some point the chain was lost impeded in a pile of ash of the fifth vampire she had dusted. Blood was dripping all over her body from various gashes and cuts. She had nine more vamps left and Natasha still hadn't moved from where she stood.

"You new slayers are so spunky. I think instead of killing you I'll turn you." She felt Natasha move behind her. Kim flung around trying to dodge the attack, but she was too tired and pain tore through her shoulder. She looked down to see the pointed end of a sword sticking out of her body.

"Oh crap."

Not really feeling like she was there, silently she watched the blade turn and tear the muscles of her shoulder. Natasha stepped into her view smiling, "Don't worry, after you are a vampire that will heal right up. So anything you want to say Little Kimmie?"

"Yeah, you should really consider Listerine." Kim's body flew with the impact. She hit the ground hard, her eyes glazing over. _Maybe I should just let go_, she thought. She felt the sword being ripped from her shoulder. _Already lost the last good thing in my life. _Darkness overtook her and all she could hear were the footsteps of the vampires coming near her.

It was a bit funny; the footsteps sounded like knocking. Like someone was banging on a door, no not a door, more like the wall right next to where a door should be. And for some reason they weren't stopping.

Her eyes snapped open and she was greeted with the sight of the electronically green numbers telling her it was eight seventeen in the morning. Glad to be from the dream, but pissed to be woken up she grudgingly pulled herself from her bed.

She walked from her room and into the short hallway leading to where her door use to be. Standing in the open area was Tommy. He was still handsome, and she realized she never got a chance to mention how much she liked the short spiky hair and goatee. "Tommy, why are you here so early?"

"Sorry, I had to really talk to you." He stepped in, "Late night?" For a few seconds she just stared at him. "Right, dumb question."

"You want coffee, breakfast or something?" She led him back towards her small kitchen and little round table.

"Coffee's good." He sat down at the table as she started the bubbly little black machine on her counter.

"So, what's up?" She slid into the seat across from him. He looked up at her; she's beautiful; even with eye crud at the corners of her caramel eyes. Her hair now fell to mid back with golden strands framing her face. He had no idea on how to speak to her now, so much had changed between them.

"Just wanted to talk."

"You already said that Tommy." The gurgling sound of her coffee maker slowed down to a stop and she got up to retrieve two fat mugs. He watched her as she meticulously poured the dark liquid into the mugs. "Just sugar, right?"

"Yeah, you still remember." She added the sugar to both cups and some cream to just one. Sitting down she handed him his mug. "What do you want to talk about Tommy?"

She took a slow sip from the heated liquid. "You have a really nice apartment."

"Thanks, its rent controlled." Sip.

"So you're staying?" Sip.

"Signed a six month lease; after that, I don't know. I'm definitely not going to England now." Sip.

"Yeah, guess you wouldn't." Sip.

"Heard Sunnydale is really nice in the fall, plus I'd get a lot of practice in." Sip.

"Yeah I guess, that's cause it's a, um…"

"Hellmouth." Sip.

"Oh." Sip.

"Or maybe I'll go to Cleveland. It's a Hellmouth too." Sip.

"Oh those places must be interesting." Sip.

Kim's cup slammed down on the table top spilling liquid down her hands and onto the oak top. "Tommy, can we stop the uncomfortable bull. We use to be able to do this."

"Do what?"

"Talk." Anger flashed in his eyes. "Yeah, well things change."

"Don't you get pissed at me. If you'll recall last night's events, I got screwed too."

"Then you know how I feel."

"Oh please, like you didn't bounce back pretty fast."

"Like you didn't!" Tommy's chair screeched across the tile as he jumped up. Kim looked up, her ex towering over her. She took two deep breaths before she locked eyes with him and answered.

"No, I didn't."

"For three years there hasn't been another guy?"

"Other than the bloodsucking, hates to tan type; no not really."

He slumped back down in his chair, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Kim?"

"Mmmm?"

"Sorry."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Me too." Sip.

--------------------------

The two ex-rangers circled one another, staring each other down. The desired object lay in the middle of the table. Aisha flipped her hair to the side, her battle stance in full effect. Rocky squinted, his eyes focused on his desire. "Desantos, you're going down."

"I will get it first, and you shall call me the almighty one." A hand flew out and snatched the remote from the coffee table.

"Hey."

"Trini, I was going to conquer that." Rocky looked at the original yellow ranger. She smiled at him as she continued to flip through the channels. Her smile enlarged as an all too familiar song came from the screen.

"Hey Zack come here." Zack came walking out of the back.

"What's up? NO! Turn it off!" All eyes turned to look at the hysterical man. Trini grinned as she turned up the volume, the oompa luumpa's singing blasted through the stereo system. "Aaggh, oompa luumpa's!"

He took a running leap trying to tackle Trini. Using his momentum she easily flipped him over her shoulder and onto the sofa. "Trini, please if you have any compassion, any mercy, you'll turn the evil off."

Aisha leaned forward, "You've fought hundreds of monsters, and you're scarred of a couple of midgets with bad fake rub on tans."

Trini giggled a little, "We went to Disneyland for an 8th grade fieldtrip. There were a couple of oompa luumpas there for some promotion thing. We had just gotten off of the matter horn, when we heard Zack screaming. I guess they decided to do a skit on him."

"Skit my ass, I'm telling you, it was attack of the oompa luumpas."

"Zack, how much damage could a short person do to a trained black belt?"

Zack looked up at Aisha; "Have you ever seen those things in action? They're quick."

Trini rolled her eyes, "He hasn't been the same since." Adam, Aisha, and Rocky laughed hysterically, while Zack went to unplug the TV. Just then Billy and Jason walked through the door.

Jason looked at the hysterical ex-rangers. "What's so funny?" Aisha managed to sputter through her laughing fit, "Willy Wonka just came on…"

Jason looked over to Zack, who was still trying to find the plug to the TV, "Dude, you have to get over that."

Zack glared at him as he yanked the plug from the multi socket. "Hey it was a traumatic experience, besides; aren't we here for the subject at hand, Tommy and Kim."

"You're right," Aisha sat down on the couch, "We have to figure out a way to get those two back together."

Trini's eyes rolled again, "We shouldn't get involved in that, they're adults now. They can handle their own problems."

Everyone else took seats around the living room, Trini moving over to let Billy sit next to her. Aisha pulling her legs up into Indian style went on acting as if she never heard the original yellow ranger, "So what are we going to do about these two?"

"They don't want any help getting back together." Rocky noticing her protest stared at Trini as if she had grown an extra head with matching appendages.

"Of course they do," he replied, "Why else would Kim have moved back?"

"Because impending dark forces are growing here and she's one of the few chosen to defeat them." She said slowly as if explaining to a frustrated three year old why they won't be going to Disneyland until the next year. "Not to mention," she said in the same patronizing voice, "She hasn't officially moved back."

Trini huddled into the couch sighing, this was going to be a long night. She knew these people and she knew they were hard-headed. She was going to have to work to get them to see reason; maybe she should have gotten more sleep the night before; instead of staying up and watching Adult Swim all night.

"Oh please Trini. Rocky's right; these two are destined for each other." For a second Trini thought she saw a glance of romantic rabid fan-girl flash across Aisha's face. Shaking of that disturbing thought Trini rebutted.

"If they're destined to be together than there's no point getting involved. They'll end up together on their own."

Adam stared at her from the recliner, "Sometimes destiny even needs a little help." Trini gapped at him for a few seconds before turning her stare to reliable level headed Jason.

"Jase, be the voice of reason here."

"Sorry, but I have to agree with the others. I love Tommy like a brother, but sometimes he needs a good hard smack in the right direction." Her eyes moved from him to her boyfriend.

"Billy, help me out."

"I'm sorry, but the probability that those two will work it out on their own is as likely as Adam duplicating his self from an engineered flavored gelatinous substance."

The group started at Billy, not fully comprehending. "I think I heard my name in there."

Trini rolled her eyes, again. Her corneas were getting a work out tonight. "He said it's as likely as Adam cloning him self from jell-o." Trini leaned over, breathing softly into her boyfriend's ear, "Remember that thing I was going to do later? You know, the one with the jell-o;" she sighed ruffling his hair, "Yeah, not going to happen."

Billy's face fell into a slight pout; while Jason, who over heard shivered in disgust. There was just things you didn't want or need to know about your closes friends. "And on that disturbing comment I'm going back to the original topic; Kim and Tommy."

Trini rolled her eyes, they hurt a little from over use, and decided to just sit back and watch the impending train wreck. Something was going to blow up, she just knew it.

Zack leaned forward from the couch, "What if we had a party and locked them in a closet for a few hours?"

Trini rolled her head back and sighed, "Tommy can break through bricks with his head, and Kim can lift a car with her pinky. Not to mention that you have to get two trained black belts through said door together."

"Point taken."

Aisha's eyes beamed as an idea popped in her head. "What about lots of tequila. It always works for those people on the Real World who hate each other."

Billy started to laugh out loud. "Yeah, except 90 of those lead in cheap sex, and painful confessions of fake pregnancies and STD checks in the morning."

Rocky looked over to the group "What about that little french restaurant downtown, he took her to when you guys were 17."

Zack stared back." Oh you mean the one where I gave Angela those ice queen pearls, and Kim and her both got frozen like margaritas on a Friday night."

Billy got up from the chair he was sitting. "I'm assuming she doesn't remember that fondly."

Zack got up to follow Billy into the kitchen "Hey I shelled out two paychecks for that meal. Now that I think about it Angela was really...

--------------------------

**SPOILED**, that was what she was. She wasn't always like this. Sure her dad was rich and everything, but since she hadn't really talked to the guy since she was eleven; his status didn't affect her. The Council is what made her spoiled, they gave her everything. The cute lil' BMW she was driving, the private jet for demon hunting travel, and the black card; the wonderful American Express black card, that she alone got to use.

Kim knew why they were doing all this; they didn't want her to leave them. They were trying to prevent her from breaking off and doing her own thing, or go criminally insane. It was youngest child syndrome; they watched everything she did, but lavished her with the finest things around. That was why on that sunny Thursday afternoon she was in LA, shopping at a little boutique that Sarah Jessica Parker was spotted in just the week before.

Kim sat down in the massage chair as someone brought her the boots she adored in chocolate. Shopping was so relaxing. Looking out the glass doors, she saw a tall brunette looking through the windows with the most wistful look she's ever seen.

The overly bubbly blonde had returned, and her attention went back to her shopping experience. Kim slipped both heeled boots on with a small release of enjoyment; maybe she should've stayed in touch with her father.

Hearing a familiar noise, Kim glanced up to see the brunette grab her forehead in pain and fall forward into the window before sliding down to the ground. Instincts taking over she rushed out of the door; quickly followed by the boutique's employees. "Miss, you need to pay for those boots!"

Kim dropped to her knees next to the woman on the ground. Ignoring the blonde whining in her ears she checked the female's vitals. "Oh, good a strong pulse. Someone needs to call an ambulance!"

"Miss, those boots cost-" Kim cut her off with a glare that would scare apocalyptic demons to pause, it caused the woman to dampen her underclothing.

"Dial 911." She felt clammy fingers grasp her wrist, turning two pairs of brown eyes looked.

"She knows."

"Huh?"

"She knows you followed her."

--------------------------

"Ok, the point of this activity is to use up the AmEx before Nigel and The Council cut me off."

Aisha snatched the black plastic from her grasp. "I've heard legends and myths about this card whispered around my world, but never in all my days have I thought to be able to hold one; let alone have a shopping spree with this holy grail."

"Did you pay your rent before this?"

"Yes Mother-Trini, as soon as I got dressed I paid up 'til the end of my lease." Trini nodded her head in maternal approval.

"Trini, now is not the time to worry," Tanya said throwing an arm around her fellow yellow ranger, "Now is the time to shop."

Kat stood to the side of the group, not really interacting with the others, just calmly smiling. Not noticing the slight abnormally Kim grabbed her card back and the five females walked further into the busy mall. "What do you wan to get first; clothes, shoes, furniture, a car?"

They all stopped to stare at her for a moment, then Aisha spoke up, "I wanted this blouse I saw at Macy's." Trini agreed, putting in her need for a new couch.

"Anybody else?"

Tanya looked at Kat, trying to prompt her with her eyes, into telling Kim about the sound system Zack burned out in her car the previous month. All she got was a calm smile in return, instead of the usual non verbal response.

"Tanya, you ok?" Aisha asked not use to the optical conversing.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The shopping progressed for hours, each girl heading towards the food court with multiple bags and orders for deliveries later in the week. "You didn't get much Kat." Trini observed.

"Yeah," Aisha added, "usually your buying habits rivals Kim."

"I'm not that bad!"

Aisha gave her the look that is meant only for close friends. "Please last time we went shopping I saw the sales lady put in her order for her new hot tub after your new MasterCard was approved."

Kim sighed in remembrance, "Hey she earned that commission, and she still sends me a Christmas card every year."

Kat rolled her eyes, "People shouldn't focus that much on material things."

All eyes looked toward the blond. Kim's muscles tensed as she prepared to attack. Aisha's right eye started twitching, and Trini sat in dumbfounded shock.

Tanya put her hand on Kat's shoulder. "Kat are you feeling alright? Do you want to go to the emergency room?"

"I'm fine Tammy."

"Did you just call me Tammy?"

"Of course not Trisha. I'm going to get an iced chai. Anybody want?"

Aisha blinked for a second. "You hate iced chai."

"I never said I didn't like it, I just said it was an acquired taste."

'No. You're exact words were, and I quote 'How could anyone drink something that looks and tastes like blended diarrhea.'"

"Don't we live in a free country? Can't a girl change her mind once in a while?"

Kat walked sluttishly towards the chai bar, as the other girls finished their conversation. Tanya banged her hand on the table, "If she calls me Trisha one more time, she'll be removing my new Prada shoes from her ass."

Kim gasped, "Don't you dare hurt those innocent shoes. They did nothing but make your legs look good, and receive all those numbers from that football team that was passing through."

Tanya took a breath. "You're right I shouldn't have taken my anger out on the shoes."

Aisha smiled, "Ok but seriously. What the hell is she on?"

Trini looked at the blond girl waiting stiffly for her drink. " I don't know but whatever it is going to get her a free trip to the emergency room. All expenses paid."

Kim looked at her best friend, "Hey if you ask for Roberto he'll get you anything from McDonalds, if you buy him a number 2, and a coke."

"Anyways," Trini nodded blowing off Kim, "She's acting strange." She bent over digging through the contents of Kat's bag.

"You shouldn't do that Trini."

"Tanya, she called you Tammy, and look," she pulled out articles of clothing. "Black, grey, tan, and more black. I haven't seen so much black since I went through Zack's closet for his shirt size back in high school."

"Ok," Tanya said, "she usually jumps at free stuff, and she never even mentioned the sound system she needs. The girl can't stand starting her car without some music blasting. You really think something is wrong?"

Kim slammed her head into the table sighing, "Of course something's wrong. Something's always wrong."

"Kim, that's not nice," Tanya's eyes traveled from the petite brunette to the tall blonde returning to the table. As one the table made a conscious effort to effectively change the subject.

--------------------------

"Her name is Natasha."

"So she's a vampire, just stake her."

Kim looked up at the brown haired woman sitting across from her. "Cordelia, if she was just a vampire; she'd already be dust." She sighed grabbing the cup of tea from the ex-watcher.

"Natasha Detrov, the slayer turned vampire. Yes we heard about her. She was an excellent slayer, could find vampires so easily."

"Well apparently she wasn't that great." Cordy mentioned just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Wesley ignored her and continued, "The Council was told she was destroyed in 1913 by the current slayer."

"Well," Kim started, "three weeks ago she robbed the Orlando History Museum, blew it up, and tried to take a few of my appendages. I think someone was misinformed." She took a few sips from her tea.

"What she take?"

"I don't know; some star of elsa, salsa, El Salvador- something like that. I just figured if she went through all the trouble of stealing it and then coming here; it can't be good. Star of Eska, that's it!"

"Star of Eska?" Kim and Wesley locked gazes as Nigel and Angel walked into the room.

"It's amazing, a vampire with a soul. I read about it, but I never thought..."

"Will you stop looking at me like some kind of science project." Angel growled out.

Kim continued to stare at Wesley. Cordy looking between the two like a spectator at Wimbledon. "Wes, you got that end of the world look." The comment got Angel's attention and he rushed over to stand next to the little slayer.

"Are we talking about destroying the world?"

"Not exactly."

"Let me guess," Kim said holding up her hand, "Natasha's looking for world domination and a thousand years of eternal darkness."

"How'd you guess?" Wesley asked.

"Oh, Natasha just seems like the 'I want to own everybody type.'"

"Yes well, I better look into this." Wesley turned to leave, " I believe the star is Summeratin."

"The exhibit said Mesopotamian."

"Really?" Mild surprise etched on Wesley's face due to being corrected by a slayer. He continued out the door, grabbing Nigel on the way.

"Nigel isn't going to be much help." Kim put the cup down. " I don't know how many times I had to actually call the council for information."

"Really?" Cordy asked. "I thought watchers were suppose to be like walking libraries."

"Well apparently Nigel missed that seminar, I'm lucky if he can identify a demon without a days worth of research time."

Wesley winked back at Kim as he walked out the door, "Well not all watchers can be as up to date as I am."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Didn't Buffy fire you?" Wesley's face redden for a second and he scampered out of the room. Cordelia laughed quietly only to stop

at Angel's question,

"Didn't you want him?"

Tea flew across the desk as Kim coughed and sputtered the liquid out. "You had a _thing_ for a watcher?"

"I was young and impressionable, and he has an _accent_."

"That is just so wrong in so many ways," Kimberly said getting up slowly. Cordelia rolled her eyes and gave a shrug leaving the two alone in the room. Kim walked closer to the window staring at the upcoming twilight. Angel came up behind her, standing in the shadows away from the small amounts of receding sun.

"Don't you just love sunsets?"

Angel smirked at the brunette in front of him "I don't know, there was something to be said about sunrises. The sun between my toes, the smell of burning flesh as I run screaming into the nearest shade."

A rare smile came over Kim's face "Sorry forgot about the whole erupting into flames thing." Both sat watching as the sun set over the horizon.

A look came over both their faces as memories came into their minds. Angel stared at Kim's delicate features as she continued to stare out the window. It reminded him of the times he sat and thought of Buffy.

"True love what a bitch."

Angel looked over at Kim "Unfortunately I know what you mean." Both sat at the edge of the desk in quiet defeat.

"Of course you do. As if saving the world weren't enough of a sacrifice, the fates decide to throw in the extra bonus of having a crappy love life. But hey look on the bright side at least the sex is good, when you can get it."

"I can remember."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot."

Angel gave her a look of annoyance, "Its ok."

"I mean not that there's anything wrong with it. I mean lots of men have that problem."

"What problem?"

"Its ok. Its pretty widely known. Not that there's anything to be ashamed of. I mean one would assume most of the undead would be eunuchs."

"I am not a eunuch!"

"I mean how can they get it up anyway. You know seeing as there's that whole lack of blood flow problem. I mean what keeps it up, rigormortis?" She said this all very fast.

Angel was left with his mouth hanging open, and his natural pale features some how turning a sick pasty color.

"So, did it hurt?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"When you left her." Her voice sounding as though she was describing what she had for breakfast, "Did it hurt when you left Buffy?"

"Like dying for the third time," his eyes drifting to the receding light around her feet, "multiply by a thousand."

"Well as the representative for those being left, I have to tell you, it sucks."

Angel sighed. He had had this discussion with various other people, and it always ended with him defending the decision he had made.

"Look I did what I had to do. For her sake, I couldn't give her the things she needed. That she deserved."

"So what makes you the all high and mighty power that determines what she needs? The government decided she needed to be eliminated. Does that make them right?"

Angel's eyes widened at this, "What?'

But the brunette continued on, "Parker decided she would be a one night stand, and that was all she was. What about what Buffy wants, did anyone ask her? Maybe she would like to decide what she would like to do with her life. But no she's the slayer, she doesn't get to make any decisions that involve her life."

"Uhh Kim."

"Did she ask to be taken out of the Pan Global games to fight blood sucking fiends that get ash all over her favorite Minolo Blanicks. Did she ask for her boyfriend to break up with her for some blond haired, blue eyed ditz who has legs up to her belly button."

Kim stood and turned to look at Angel. For a second Angel felt his defenses go up, and had an urge to put as much distance between him and the angry woman.

"No she didn't, and you know why. Because of men like you who decided she couldn't slay and make choices about her life at the same time. Well here's what I think about all you men. You're all a big bunch of poo poo heads that think you know everything because you were equipped with one more small, and I mean SMALL appendage than us."

"Hey. One I've never gotten any complaints in that department, second watch it," he growled out.

Kim's hand shot up behind her, as she yanked an arrow from the air. The second scheming pass her and into the sternum of Angel. A beat of silence passed between the two. His chocolate gazed lowered down to the wooden shaft sticking out from his chest. "Why the hell do they always have to aim there?"

"Would you prefer it going into the heart?"

"No, but it still stings a little." Kim rolled her eyes as she reached over and gripped the shaft. She broke of the feathered end, and smiled at him.

"Well this is going to sting a lot." Pushing forward she shoved the arrowhead pass his ribs, nicking a lung; that thankfully he didn't need anymore, out to poking out the flesh of his back.

"Ouch."

"Almost done," she grabbed the arrow from behind, and with one clean pull yanked it from his body. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Angel's annoyance was easily seen through his eyes, but she chose to ignore it. Instead she started examining the arrow not covered in blood. She noticed a small roll of paper attached to the end. "They never heard of e-mail?"

Kim grimaced as she pulled open the note, "Ew."

"It's blood."

Kim shot Angel a dirty look, "Thanks for the input, between the smell and the color I assumed it was her lipstick."

Angel gave a half hearted smile, "Well are you going to read it, or just wait till they send another invite via my body?"

"Maybe when were done they can do something about removing the one from up you're a--"

"Kimberly!" Kim looked over at Wesley and Nigel standing in the door way with a disapproving frown on the face of her watcher.

"Sorry." A smile crept over her face, before a look of seriousness quickly replaced it.

"_My precious Little Kimmie, at last we meet again, if you hadn't figured it out by now I am standing outside this building with my men surrounding you. Of course this is you we're talking about, and as we know you are not the brightest slayer among the three, thus the reason as to why I am sending this invitation. If you are ready to die along with that idea of what you call fashion, I shall see you. If not for every minute you waste I kill another innocent. _

_ Your Future Murder,_

_Natasha_

A smile flashed through Kim's face and the other four members of the room took a giant step back. Angel had seen this look once, and that was when Faith had completely gone insane. Kim's head angled in an odd way as she looked up at Angel. "I want the sharpest weapon you have and I want it now," she said softly.

Angel wanted to protest but the way her head snapped back when she looked at her watcher made him think twice. Eyes still on the petite girl he skirted out of the room.

"Call the council and see what you can do about getting me as much knowledge about her recent activity." Nigel ran, almost as fast as Angel out from her sight.

She reached out to grab the sharpest sword from Angel's hand as he came jogging back into the room. She smiled as anger flowed around her. "Let's kick her ass back to wherever she got that horrid accent from."

Kim led the assault as the slayer and the vampire's team walked into the alley. A twitch went through her eye as she looked down at Natasha.

"I could never see myself getting killed by someone who thinks that a corset looks good on that type of body."

Natasha glared at the girl, "Not all of us were born without boobs."

"Yeah, well not all of us look like a cheap Xerox of Xena, with bed hair to match."

"Bitch." Natasha tossed away her bow and cracked her knuckles, "Prepare to die under the wrath of Natasha."

"Wow, you know you have problems when you start talking about yourself in the third person."

"My biggest problem is you slayer. Are you ready to die?"

Kim's smile left her face. 'Let's do this."

An eerie silence came over the alley as the two women met eyes. Six more of her men came out of an abandoned warehouse, and Kim felt Angel and his team of two come up behind her, weapons in hand. Natasha smiled; the time to fight had begun.

--------------------------

A/N: Now I go back into the darkness, to work on the next chapter. It'll most likely be longer and come out in less than two years. Hopefully.


End file.
